


Project - N.A.M.D.M.T

by soulsight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulsight/pseuds/soulsight
Summary: I do not own anything just you know big fan this story is also inspired by Better then Us
Relationships: Caitlin/Cora Hale, Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Matt Daehler/Isaac Lahey, Peter Hale/Lydia Martin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Project - N.A.M.D.M.T

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything just you know big fan this story is also inspired by Better then Us

After everything with Gerald Monroe and Kate everyone knew the truth 'Monsters walk amongst us' the front cover of the news read there where humans who stood with us others welcomed us but where wary and then there where those who still believe in Gerald's cause to them we where just monsters that deserved to die Scott and i agreed on a co partnership each Alpha controlling his own pack because now more then ever Beacon Hills needed a protector and i was totally comfortable with that protector being Scott for awhile Breaden was tracking down Klaus Mikealson who hand countless deaths on his hand and i promise to help her i wasn't the only one that left Beacon Hills everyone need to start living their own lives Peter finally convinced Malia to go on a cruise with him though her condition was bringing along Kira Cora finally convinced herself it was okay to go out and have fun i might have nudge a lot what i can have fun shut up where was i right Cora she's been hanging with Caitlin alot though she never seem to get to the actual dating part Stiles and Lydia left together after requesting time away from the pack because and i quote "Lydia has an idea and you just need to trust us" they where supposed to be gone a few days but it has been two years and i miss him i miss them 

"I'll let him know soon as i see him" I hear Breaden say as i walked in from my run 

"Actually your timing is perfect he just walked in for his run" Breaden said waving the phone towards me i raised my brow and pressed the speaker 

"Derek" Lydia's voice came clear through the speaker she sounded as confident as she always doesn if not more   
"Hello Lydia wait is something wrong is Stiles okay" I asked   
"His fine i am fine thank you by the way" she said   
"Sorry i assume you are calling for a reason"   
"I want you to meet me at the Salvatore family home in Mystic falls do you know it" she asked   
"Yeah Breaden and passed through it last month" i told her   
"How fast can you get here" she asked  
"I dropped in to check on Scott at the pack house so hour i mean Mystic falls is a town over from Beacon Hills" I said   
"I am aware okay get here i told Stiles i was meeting a potential client so don't tell anyone where your heading Breaden think you can cover for him" she asked   
"Sure" Breaden said  
"Lovely see you soon Derek" Lydia said then i heard the end call tone and Breaden placed her phone on the table closest to her   
"You sure this is okay" i asked her "I can take care of myself you know that besides Klaus won't coming after me his hunting down Tyler Lockwood who is working with Rana Cruis to hunt down Hope" she told me as i shifted into my evolved form i gave a swift nod "Go" she said and i started of into a run toward Mystic Falls a part of me wants to say a outsider would say Breaden and i are a perfect couple but even the pack thinks we are something they should inspire to be we are not Breaden loves me even less then i love her not that i blame her no one can really love a broken man even though she tried showing me that if i wanted i can feel alive again after two years all the sex and talk and trust blurs and we just became comfortable with each other though i will never stop being grateful enough towards her for just letting me live after Paige Kate and Jennifer . Breaden was new and different she didn't come with scars and pain she was just there and yeah she made me feel alive but before her before Jennifer after Kate took everything from me and i felt like i was dead broken worthless i found this idiot this kid that can barely stand on his own two feet this stupid kid with bambi eyes and who just will not shut up this idiot with mole doted skin Stiles who when i felt like there was nothing but darkness left told me he wasn't afraid told me to stop being such a sourwolf God only knows what that means smiled when his back was crushed into a wall and my body met his and saved me even when i gave in myself Breaden made me feel alive but Stiles was my breath he was the reason for everything i didn't realize how close i was till i saw the Salvatore Family symbol on the large gate and let out a sharp growl until i saw Lydia and a vampire walking towards me 

"Couldn't you take a uber like a normal person" Lydia thought shaking her head  
i shook mine to answer her question  
"Ofcourse not go with Damon i am sure he had something for you right" Lydia asked all her attention on the vampire who smirked i followed them in following behind Damon as he leads me to his room 

"You can shift back wolf man if i see anything i haven't before i'll though a dollar at it" Damon said from his walk in closet   
I shifted to human form taking a look around his room "There is a bathtub in your room" i said i must sound confused cause i felt it who the hell puts a bathtub in there room and why haven't thought about it "We don't all lick ourselves clean" He said with smirk i growled at him a dog joke really "Alpha Hale" Lydia's voice traveled at my growl "I'm fine Lydia" I called back "What is taking so long" she asked one hand infront of her eyes other blindly reaching for the air until Damon took it "Clothes" she demanded "Alpha catch" she said turning to the clothing pulling random items and throwning them towards me "For fuck sake Lydia be careful" Damon cussed at her i got a black jean and a baby blue button up dress top "Done open your eyes Lydia" "Oh wow you sure made a mess huh Damon" she said looking around the room "I made excuse you" he said "Thank you dear" she said and walked towards the exit she motioned for me to follow her so i did towards the living area 

"Please sit" she said taking a seat next to me "Thank you for coming as you know i been gone for two years" -With Stiles- i interupted "Sorry about that but his the only one who could possibly match me on a educational level" she said "Are you and Stiles not that i care Breaden is amazing but are you" I asked looking anywhere but at her "No i go more for the hot older guy type" she said winking is she flirting "Are you flirting cause Breaden" i said -"Ew ew no i was thinking more in the line of Jordan and please stop kidding yourself okay i know you been pinning after Stiles ever since he held you up for two hours in a pool and just so we clear if i where to go for a Hale it would be Peter"- she said interupting me "You know" I said "Everyone does except Stiles it was one of the reason's i made this" she said pointing to a vending machine "A vending machine Lydia those already exit" I said "No a cloning maching while we where gone Stiles and i dipped our toes in robotics and created this cloning system" she said "So what you want to clone me" i asked "No look Derek the main reason we left was because there was no balance the supernatural wanted to be free and the humans wanted us to be normal but at the same time protect Beacon Hills it was driving Scott crazy and it was ripping the pack our pack apart and Stiles and i just couldn't stay and watch it fall apart after our idea was set i knew i would have to choose between the Alpha with the big heart or the Alpha with the brain and i chose brain and to answer your question we are not cloning you we are cloning Stiles" she said "Stiles" i asked "Yes now hold this" she said handing me a tablet "it is connected wirelessly to the bot whatever information you give it that is what it will adapt too i want you to consider what you feel for Stiles but also keep him as much Stiles like as possible here is a qeustionare oh and Derek keep in mind that it is a robot" she said "His hair should be darker and his eyes lighter" I said zooming in on the clone/humanoid/robot on the screen "like this" she asked adjusting the minor details he pointed out "Yes and you missed a few moles" I said she tapped on something "add them" she said so i did when i was done i thought Stiles so beautiful "For the love of God Lydia open a window i am dead and even i can't breath" Damon called from his room i growled "Take this and answer the questions your get 10 options use them wisely and Damon your wearing daylight ring open them yourself better idea go annoy Alaric" she said taking her hand bag from the coat hanger "Are you leaving" I asked "Just meeting a few friends Damon you coming" she called "No who are you my mom" he asked "Elena will be there" she said "Oh i mean thank you savior of my life" he said "Uh huh come on move" she said pushing him out i had to believe he was allowing her to do so when they left and i was alone i looked down at the first question 

Would you like your humanoid to act as a Mate 

Yes or No ? - A part of me wanted to tap no but i know i would never get this chance with my Stiles the real Stiles so i tapped on the Yes option 

You have unlocked option 1 Mating 

Would you like to edit?

_Keep him as much Stiles like as possible_ i recalled Lydia saying so i pressed the edit button 

-Question everything i do- -Make dinner on the odd days- -check my cloths and disaprove of anything with leather- 

Then i pressed Done 

Select option two 

Lover or fighter? 

i tapped fighter then edited - Fight as though we are one i move you move magnets 

That is the only way i can protect you however unrealistic i thought

Select option 3 

Sex . Yes or No .. Do i want to have sex with a robot no do i want to want to have sex with a clone of Stiles yes because Stiles the real one will never be intrested in someone like me 

"Stiles be quite" i once said to him   
"Me me be quite when you psycopathic girlfriend the second one you dated by the way has my dad trapped God knows where" he screamed at me i saw it then Stiles hated me and he was never going to love me the way i love him 

So i tapped yes on the sex i could pretend to love this thing the way i love Stiles the way he always deserved to be loved 

i tapped on the edit button 

-Slow Gentle kind caring loving never get enough prepare fragile- 

Then pressed done 

It was easier from the 

Option 4 feelings (yes mostly boredom and reading my emotions)  
Option 5 speech (alot)  
Option 6 movements (constant)  
Option 7 unique quirks (oral fasination hands move when talking tap foot tap pen chewing to annoy me)  
Option 8 Time table ( free aslong as you stay within the same living space as me)

Then i got to option 9 and i felt like someone was shoving there hand into my heart and clawing at it 

Option 9 scenting (which i added because Lydia wolves like to get there sent on okay God if you read this someone please tell her) God Stiles i thought so yeah that stung i fucking miss him okay 

So Option 9 scenting (Cinnamon and Honey) 

Option 10 Adapt (scan what is around you and adapt to it) 

Then i pressed created 

-Thank you Derek .. Your Stiles will be done in 1h and 43 mins- Lydia's voice said through the tablet i sighed and placed it on the chair then i smelled it was so strong i don't know why i didn't before blood and it was probably a day old i followed the trail to the basement where the smell got stronger and found two freezers full of blood bags how much did Damon have to kill to get this does Lydia know about this ofcourse she does she is a banshee stupid thought but still this is a lot of blood "Why are you staring at my food " Someone not Damon asked "How how - Who are you and how many people had to die so you could have food" I asked "Stefan Salvatore and none my family and i get a monthly supply from the local blood drive and hospital works out to atleast 509 bags a year" He said removing one and taking a sip after opening it "Oh 508 your turn why are you staring at my food why are you in my house" he said smirking "Lydia invited me i am Derek Hale" I said "Alpha Hale from the Hale/McCall pack a your mother was a treasure" he said "You knew here" I asked "I am 156 i know my skin looks amazing for my age we should get up there join the others they just got in" He said grabbing 5 more blood bags when we got upstairs he introduced me to everyone while handing out blood "Everyone this is Derek Hale and Derek this is Caroline my wife Elena Damon's wife Matt and Rebekah Donovan and Kathrine Pierce" He said i cringed at the name "pleasure" i said looking at Lydia raising my eyebrows 

"Only Stiles understand when you do that" she said when she was next to me "I thought the whole pack did" i said "No he sends us text on what you are trying to say" she says smiling then we heard a ding 

"His ready" she said opening the machine i looked at the thing stepped out and it was truly a clone of Stiles 

I raised my brow "Thank you i guess" the clone Stiles said 

"Did he just read your brows" Lydia asked 

"I guess so" i said 

"Do it again" she said 

"Stiles" I said giving him my you okay look   
"i am fine" Clone Stiles said   
"Yes" I said 

"We should get going" i added 

"Right Breaden still has that price on her head" Lydia said I nodded "Damon go with Derek" she said

"Stiles option 10" i said i watched the robot scan the room then move towards me i walked behind Damon to his room then returned his clothes to him "Holy God" Clone Stiles said scanning and adapting as i shifted into my envolved form i didn't have to tell him what i wanted he got on my back and i ran out of Damon's room towards the living area "Bye bye Lyds" clone Stiles called out then relaxed on my back as i set off into a run back towards Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is taking clone Stiles home what will happen next i do not know


End file.
